<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Just sleep in my damn shirt" by fezwearingjellybananas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461027">"Just sleep in my damn shirt"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas'>fezwearingjellybananas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bits and Bobs (Prompt Fills) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry could not stop vibrating. He needed to pace, but Caitlin had already told him he wasn’t allowed to get out of the bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bits and Bobs (Prompt Fills) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Just sleep in my damn shirt"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts">AgentMaryMargaretSkitz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from agentmarymargaretskitz</p><p>An AU in which All Star Team Up takes place in Starling instead of Central</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry could not stop vibrating. He needed to pace, but Caitlin had already told him he wasn’t allowed to get out of the bed.</p><p>“Barry?” Eddie stuck his head through the door. “That is not staying still.”</p><p>“I have too much energy,” Barry said. “I have so much energy, Eddie, tell Caitlin I’m fine, I’m ready to run home.”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Eddie said.</p><p>“What if I get the train?”</p><p>“Felicity insisted you spend the night, even if you weren’t hurt it would be rude to just run off.”</p><p>“I don’t have a toothbrush.”</p><p>“I’ll go get you one.”</p><p>“I have work tomorrow.”</p><p>“And you can run home tomorrow morning, I’ll tell Felicity to wake you up early.”</p><p>“I ripped the suit.”</p><p>“Cisco will fix it.”</p><p>“I don’t have anything else to wear. I didn’t bring anything, I don’t have any pyjamas-”</p><p>“Just sleep in my damn shirt,” Eddie said. He pulled one out of his bag and threw it at Barry. Barry caught it and pulled it close. It smelt of Eddie. “You almost died today; you are not leaving that bed.”</p><p>“But I need to go home,” Barry whispered. Eddie sighed.</p><p>“Look, Barry.” Eddie sat on the edge of the bed next to him. “You got hurt. It happens to everyone. I’ve been shot before. But you almost died today. You need rest.”</p><p>“Doctor Wells is the Reverse Flash,” Barry said. Eddie blinked. “I’ve been hurt before. I can live with that. But right now, Iris and my dad and Joe are all in the same city as the man who killed my mother, and I’m six hundred miles away and can’t protect them, and they don’t even know.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Phasing. There’s a lot, Joe’s been suspicious of him for ages, but when he got me to phase last week to get James Jesse’s bomb off me, he was speaking from experience, I know he was.”</p><p>“Have you told anyone?”</p><p>“Joe. I don’t know who I can trust. Cisco and Caitlin are my friends and I don’t want to believe they had anything to do with this, but I thought I could trust Doctor Wells too. I haven’t told Iris I’m the Flash. I should. I’m going to, when we get home. She won’t be able to do anything against Reverse Flash, but it’s better she knows so she can watch out for him, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eddie said. “You’re telling me.”</p><p>“I trust you. He’s so much faster than me, Eddie, I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“You go to sleep,” Eddie said. “And we’ll figure this out in the morning, when you’ve rested. Do you want me to stay?”</p><p>“You’re supposed to be visiting your aunt.”</p><p>“Actually, I’m supposed to be on my way to the train station right now. But Caitlin said you and Cisco got hurt. Do you want me to stay?”</p><p>“What about work?”</p><p>“You can run us both in the morning, I have spare clothes and a toothbrush already.”</p><p>“Please stay.”</p><p>“Just get some rest, Barry. I’ll be right here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>